


Day Dreams in Leblanc

by Hitamu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitamu/pseuds/Hitamu
Summary: Akira has come back to Tokyo to take his entrance exam. He was supposed to be at Leblanc hours ago and Futaba is getting a little upset about his current lateness.





	Day Dreams in Leblanc

Fuataba Sakura sat alone at the back of the bar, her headphones blocking out the world around her. Her bright orange hair had grown a bit too much and her bangs had come dangerously close to slipping behind her large lenses. She exhaled a large puff of air, blowing her bangs back up and over her glasses. Great, they were no longer in her eyes, but now they had fallen on the other side of her lenses. She resigned herself to actually moving and swept her hair aside with her right hand, giving herself an actual view of her surroundings.  
  
The Leblanc Café was the same as ever. The heavy scent of roasted coffee permeated the air and a steady cloud of steam blanketed the area behind the bar. Besides the older gentleman behind the bar and Futaba herself, the place was as empty as ever. It was like her own little island she could constantly escape to. By her normal standards Leblanc would be perfect, but she wasn’t using her normal standards anymore, not since she had learned he was coming back.  
  
Futaba checked the clock hanging over the nearby sink for the umpteenth time and let out a loud sigh. It was ten. She slumped forward and laid her head onto her arms while she failed to hide her pouting. Maybe he wasn’t coming after all.  
  
“He said he would be late Futaba. Don’t start pouting on me already.” The old man chuckled at her worsening mood as he continued to wipe up the bar. “Do you really want the first thing he sees to be you pouting like a child?” His words were harsh, but his voice was soft and Futaba knew he was only trying to cheer her up. It didn’t work.  
  
Sojiro Sakura was her father, well her adoptive father, and he had always tried to make her happy. Even when that feat was clearly out of the realm of possibility. He had given her space when she needed it most and had helped her through some of the hardest parts of her life. But in the end, he hadn’t been the one who saved her. He hadn’t been the one who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere to steal her heart, not once, but twice. No that title belonged to a certain former Phantom Thief, and he was very late.  
  
“How can you expect me to be happy when he is this late Sojiro? He said he would be here by dinner…” Her voice came out in a pitiful moan as she reached for her phone once more. No new messages. The jerk had even turned off his GPS so she couldn’t track him either. He was in so much trouble when he finally showed up.  
  
“Come on, you know his entrance exams took longer than he expected. He probably stopped somewhere to get something to eat with the others. He’s been working hard so that he can come back to stay here on a more permanent basis.” Sojiro’s arguments were sound of course, but at the moment all Futaba cared about was that he had been in town all day and had not come to see her once. I mean sure he had come here specifically to take an exam for college, and sure if he passed that would mean he would move back to Tokyo, but that had nothing to do with right now.  
  
“I haven’t- we haven’t seen him since Summer break… It’s been months.” Futaba whimpered as she turned to look at Sojiro. He had a slight smile on his face as he watched her. They both knew she was acting like a child, but she didn’t feel like changing that at this particular moment.  
  
Sojiro finished cleaning the cup he was working on and he set his towel behind the bar. He checked his watch before finally responding to his daughter’s outburst. “Well it is pretty late. He should be getting here soon, but I need to be up in the morning so unfortunately I think it’s time we head home.” He gave Futaba a weak smile and her eyes widened.  
  
“You want to go home! What!? No way, I’m not moving until Akira walks through that door.” She sat up straight and crossed her arms trying to appear intimidating, but her small stature made that a rather impossible feat. Sojiro’s smile faltered slightly as he looked at her. She could tell that he wanted to let her stay, but he had conflicting feelings about leaving her here alone.  
  
Not too long ago Akira had lived in this very Café. In the attic to be more precise. Futaba had watched through hidden cameras as Sojiro and Akira had slowly bonded. At first Sojiro merely seemed to put up with Akira. Allowing him passage because of his promise to Akira’s parents, but as time passed Sojiro had softened and eventually came to accept Akira as part of their little family. Well that was until he asked Akira not to date Futaba. His request had, unbeknownst to him, already been denied. Though Sojiro eventually accepted their relationship, she knew he was still uncomfortable leaving them alone.  
  
Futaba watched as Sojiro reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a heavy sigh he nodded. “Fine. You can stay until he arrives. Just don’t stay up to late alright? And stay down in the Café.” Futaba pumped her fists into the air and let out a cheer.  
  
“Yes! My intimidation must have leveled up recently.” Futaba said with reverence in her voice as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Sojiro shook his head, but she could see him try to conceal a small smile.  
  
Futaba helped her father clean up the rest of the café and eventually bid him farewell. By the time he had walked out it was already 10:30. Futaba frowned at the clock and decided to eat some of Sojiro’s left over curry while she waited.

_ _ _  
  
Futaba didn’t remember falling asleep, but she supposed she must have at some point since she was now being softly awoken by a gentle pat on her head. “Not now Sojiro… I’ll come home when Akira…” her voice was quite as she tried to nuzzle her head back into her arms.  
  
She suddenly felt a light sensation press against her cheek as a familiar voice softly whispered into her ear. “I can just go to bed if you prefer.” It took Futaba’s brain a moment to register where she had heard the voice before. As she struggled to open her eyes she felt someone’s arms slowly push under her legs and wrap around her back. A moment later she was being lifted off her seat and into the air. She could feel his warmth permeate through her body and she instinctively pushed her body into his.  
  
“Akira?” She whispered as a smile played across her lips. She was supposed to be mad at him for some reason, but she didn’t seem to care about that anymore.  
  
“Yeah, I’m home.” His voice was soft and was dangerously close to lulling her back to sleep. Despite how comfortable she felt, Futaba forced herself to open her eyes.  
  
Akira was a tall and lanky boy with a curly head of black hair. His light grey eyes were almost always covered by his thin set of glasses which framed his face perfectly. Futaba had forgotten how much she liked looking at his face like this. She had forgotten what it was like to be held by him.  
  
“You’re late.” She meant to be upset when she said it but she couldn’t help but be happy. She reached up with her left arm and gently pressed her hand to Akira’s cheek. “Why did you keep me waiting…”  
  
“Sorry, the test took a long time and… I had to make a stop in Akihabara.” Futaba felt Akira’s arms pull her closer in and she allowed her right hand to find the hand he had wrapped around her back.  
  
“You went to Akihabara without me.” She tried to pout, but she couldn’t seem to put her heart into it.  
  
“Sorry.” She could feel his body tense as he apologized. “I didn’t think it would take so long to get your present.” Futaba’s eyes opened wide.  
  
“You brought me a present!” She leaned into him as her hand fell to his chest and she lightly gripped his jacket. “What is it!” She felt him slowly bend down and drop her onto a soft surface.  
  
Futaba was finally awake enough to actually look around and realized he had taken her upstairs. They were alone. In his room. And she was on his bed. She swung her head so she could look at Akira and she watched as he set his bag down on his near by desk.  
  
“Wow you guys kept this place in great condition. It’s like I never left.” Akira unzipped his back and slowly started to sift through it.  
  
“Um Akira… I… I’m really happy to see you. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you for so long, but um… we are alone in your room… Sojiro is going to kill us.” Futaba could feel her face begin to burn and she had a feeling that if she could look into a mirror she would be bright red. Akira stopped looking in his bag and turned around until his eyes fell on her.  
  
“I uh… I hadn’t really thought… I mean we have been in here alone all the time and I just…” Futaba allowed herself a moment to meet his eyes and she could see he had suddenly turned a bright red as well. She had to look away. Akira was always calm so if he was blushing he must really have not thought about what bringing her up to his room would insinuate. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad about that. “Sorry Futaba, I was really excited to see you and give you your present. I didn’t even think about what this would… I promise once I give you your present I can walk you home for the evening.” Futaba felt her heart sink and that only made her face burn brighter. She was embarrassed to admit that part of herself was hoping he had meant to bring her up here.  
  
Futaba had often come up to this room after Akira had left. She had laid in this very bed, wrapped in the jacked that he had left her. His jacket had long since lost his scent, but it still felt comforting to have something of his. While laying in his bed she would always wonder what he would do if he was there with her. Would he kiss her? Would he pull her close to feel her heat on his body? Would he slowly push his hands-  
  
“Woah! Settle down there girl!” Futaba suddenly shouted out as she banished that particular train of thought and she finally brought her attention back to the present. Akira stood in front of her with his arms behind his back. He had a single eyebrow raised and his head was slightly cocked to one side.  
  
“Are you okay?” Futaba nodded as she realized how close he was. She was suddenly having a hard time forming words or doing much of anything other than staring at Akira. The longer she was with him the more she realized how much she had missed him these past months. “Are you ready for your surprise?” Futaba nodded once more without speaking a word. Akira laughed before he finally brought his hands out from behind him. He was holding an unmarked bag that he set into her lap.  
  
Futaba blinked as she looked at the bag. Then without a word she pushed her right hand into the opening. She found what felt like a box and wrapped her fingers around it. The box was much bigger than she was expecting and she grunted as she slipped the box out from the bag. As the box came into view her mouth dropped open.  
  
She held a slick white box, an image of a desktop computer had been painted onto the top. The computer was painted black with a red light wrapped around it. On the center of the computer case a familiar set of goggles had been drawn on.  
  
“It’s a custom desktop case. I had them put your old Phantom Thief Mask on one side and my old one on the other. Turns out a new phone also released today so picking this up took a really long time.” Akira sighed as he scratched the back of his head, “Morgana got bored so he left with Ann and Ryuji.”  
  
“H-h-how did you afford this!” Futaba could hardly take her eyes off of the slick box. Akira laughed and his bubbling voice caused Futaba’s heart to skip a beat. She smiled to herself as she let the moment sink in. The present was perfect and so was he.  
  
“Well I’ve been working on some side jobs since I moved back to Kyoto. It was hard to find time to study as well, but the look on your face has made it all worth it.” Akira ran his hand through her hair before bending down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Futaba’s face grew hot as his lips pressed against her skin.  
  
Futaba set the box aside and pushed herself to her feet. “Futaba?” She ignored his question as she reached up and grabbed his jacket. She pulled him down towards her and pressed her lips against his.  
  
His lips were soft and warm, just like she remembered. She could feel his body relax as he wrapped his arm around her back. She allowed him to pull her close and she melted into him. She relaxed her grip as he leaned more into the kiss and she slowly slipped her hand beneath his jacket.  
  
Their lips finally parted and she felt dizzy. She had forgotten what it felt like to be held like this. Behind his glasses she could see his eyes burning. She hadn’t seem him look like that since their Phantom Thief days and she realized how excited she was to be his new target.  
  
“I should walk you home.” His voice came out in barely a whisper as he looked deep into her eyes. Futaba weakly nodded, but couldn’t bring herself to actually speak. Despite his words his grip tightened on the back of her jacket. She let her left hand slip up and around the back of his neck as she tightened her grip on his chest. “Maybe just a bit longer…”  
  
With his last whispered words he bent down and pulled her into a deep kiss. Their last kiss had been gentle and soft. This kiss was far more primal. She felt his tongue gently find hers as she wrapped her left leg around him. She felt is left hand run up the back of her neck and her body shuddered from the soft touch. His hand slowly started to run through her hair as she felt his left hand reach up and slowly start to guide her jacket off of her shoulder.  
  
Akira broke the kiss, but before Futaba had a chance to protest his lips had already found her neck. She let out a soft moan and slid her hand into his hair. It was soft and his lips seemed to glide over her skin. She could feel her body grow warm from his touch.  
  
“Akira…” her voice was quiet and she could feel her breathing get heavier and heavier. She was so lost in the moment that she hardly noticed him slowly guiding her down onto his bed. As her back slid onto the soft surface her heartbeat began to beat erratically. “God I’ve missed you so much.” She let out a pleased gasp as he lightly bit the side of her neck. She felt his hands slide up the sides of her body, pushing up her shirt and slightly exposing her stomach. His fingers lingered on her skin briefly before pushing upwards. He found the base of her arms and gently guided them down to the bed as well. Their fingers locked together as he held her down.  
  
His lips traveled up the side of her cheeks until they found her ear. He lightly bit down on the bottom half of her ear before he softly whispered into her ear. “I love you.” The words were as soft and sweet as his voice. They were words meant for only her and she could feel as goosebumps spread throughout her body. She wanted, no she needed to hear his voice again. She needed to feel his touch on her skin, his lips against hers. She needed him and the rest of the world seemed to melt away at that very moment.  
  
“I need you.” Some part of Futaba was shocked that she was even able to speak, but the words had left her lips regardless. It wasn’t a request. She needed him to know that, without him she was incomplete, that the past few months she had been living only part of a life. Right here and right now she felt whole.  
  
Futaba suddenly realized that his eyes were staring down into hers. He had the same look he had from back then. The look of a man who could change the world. The look of a man who could do anything once he had decided to do so, and he had on several occasions. And now? Now that very same look was directed at her. Futaba suddenly realized how quite it was. The only sound was their heavy breathing mixing together.  
  
He was hesitating. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he held himself. This was a side of Akira that she had never seen before. They had never gone further than this, but at this very moment she could tell he wanted to. His body was hot against hers, and while his hands felt gentle his grip was firm. Yet something was holding him back. It took her mind a moment to clear, but once it did she could see it. The faintest hint of worry in his eyes. He was worried about her. Worried that he would somehow hurt her.  
  
Futaba let out a pleased sigh. Her boyfriend had saved the world. He had saved her and had stolen her heart, but for the first time since she had known him, he was hesitating. She let a soft smile appear on her face as she met his gaze. He was acting like he was the only one who wanted this. Like he was the only one who had dreamed about this moment. She wanted to laugh at her boyfriend, but she knew that wouldn’t calm his nerves. So instead she decided to do the only thing she could think of. She said the same words that had brought them together in the first place.  
  
“Steal my heart… all over again.” Her words hung in the air for a brief second as they looked deep into each other’s eyes. She watched as the hesitation and worry were slowly replaced by longing and she couldn’t help from biting her lower lip. Akira had always had a way with her, but when his eyes were on her like that she was his.  
  
Without warning he embraced her in a passionate kiss. His lips were warm to the touch and their tongues found each other within moments. Akira’s hands untangled from hers as he reached down to her shoulders. He slipped her jacket off of her arms as she lifted her back so that he could slide it off of her completely. She tried to do the same for him, but much to her dismay her boyfriend was too tall. She couldn’t effectively pull his jacket from his shoulders while continuing their embrace.  
  
Much to Futaba’s delight, her boyfriend noticed her struggling and he reached up to rid himself of the troublesome piece of clothing. To show her appreciation, she broke the kiss and leaned up towards his neck. There was just a long enough pause for Akira to let out a confused sound before her lips found the base of his neck. He let out a pleased sigh as she heard his jacket fall to the wooden floor below. She suddenly felt his hands wrap around her back and his muscles flex as he lifted her off the bed. Her voice bubbled up from inside and she was unable to keep herself from giggling as he swung her up against himself and sat down on the bed. She sat on his lap, her hands running through his curly hair, and her lips still softly exploring his skin.  
  
Futaba couldn’t help but jump slightly as she felt his hands find the lip of her shirt and gently pull it up. She pouted as she separated her lips from his neck, but couldn’t help but get excited as he peeled her shirt away from her. As she felt her shirt pass over her head she realized how suddenly vulnerable she was and she had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around her chest. Her eyes locked with Akira’s as she felt his hands rest on her back.  
  
“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” His words seemed to fill her whole body and she could feel her face flush with embarrassment. She quickly pressed her head into the nape of his neck and gripped his shirt.  
  
“You-you-you can’t just say that out of nowhere!” Futaba’s voice cracked nervously as she tried to do the impossible and hide herself from her boyfriend’s gaze.  
  
Pop, pop, pop. It took Futaba a moment to realize what the sound was, but after a moment she peered passed his collar and realized he was undoing one button after another on his shirt. She instinctively leaned back as he finished undoing the last button. His shirt slid effortlessly off of his body and onto the bed behind him.  
  
“Oh my…” Futaba had seen him without his shirt before, but for some reason it felt like this was the first time she was truly admiring her boyfriend’s figure. He was well toned and she could see each of his muscles were well defined. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching up pressing her hand on his chest.  
  
“Um… Futaba when you look at me like that…” Futaba broke out of her trance and looked up at her boyfriend’s eyes. His cheeks were slightly pink, but his eyes still burned with the same hunger as they did before. She reached up, sliding her hand around his neck and softly kissing him. She felt his arms wrap around her and her bra began to tug at her skin. After a few seconds, she felt the fabric release and her body was given room to breathe.  
  
A part of Futaba’s brain told her that she should be embarrassed. That she should stop Akira from pulling her bra away and tossing it aside. That part was quickly silenced as one of his hands found her chest. His hands were so gentle as his fingers slipped over her nipple. She moaned without breaking their kiss and she could feel her body begin to tingle.  
  
She felt his hand slide between the two of them as he reached for her pants. She felt the button pop loose with little difficulty and the zipper to her pants slowly started to lower. The sound alone was enough to send shivers through her body.  
  
His hands suddenly receded and then wrapped around her body. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips press lightly down on her chest. His hands explored every contour of her body as they began their decent down to her hips.  
  
Her pants were off. She couldn’t quite remember when that happened. All she knew was that she was lost in his touch. She felt his hand tickle her inner thigh as he fell gently beside her. His lips moved across her chest and back up towards her neck.  
  
“Akira…” his name was the only thing she could manage to say as his hand moved softly against her. She could feel her body begin to unwind and she let her arms fall to the mattress above her head. She bit her lip to stop her voice from gaining any more volume, but a moment later she felt his finger push inside hear. “Ah!” She gasped softly as he moved within her.  
  
“I love you Futaba.” The words were sweet, but she could feel his heat burning with them. The heat was infectious and she felt her body and mind pushing for more. Every part of her needed him closer, needed to feel all of him.  
  
“I want you… Please Akira.” Her body twitched seemingly from voicing her own desire. She felt his free hand separate from her body as his lower body began to squirm. He was having a difficult time undoing his pants without removing his fingers from her. She wanted him to hurry, but she didn’t want him to stop either.  
  
Her hand moved before she completely registered what was happening and she found the lip of his pants. She desperately searched for the button until she felt him. Her hand instinctively grasped him over his pants and she heard him moan softly as she did so. His voice spurred her on even more and she felt her left hand slip down between her legs to join his.  
  
“Ugh… Futaba…” His voice was soft, as she finally heard the zipper to his pants undo. She smiled and opened her eyes to watch him try to, unsuccessfully, rid himself of their final obstacle. He finally had to separate his hand from her, a disappointing fact, to pull his pants down entirely.  
  
Seeing him like this was certainly new. Her face felt even hotter, if that was even possible, as he fumbled with something in his hands. She could only stare at his completely bare form. He was… bigger than she had expected. Or maybe that was just how they looked in person.  
  
Her hand found him and she let her fingers curl around gently. He let out a moan as he whispered something she couldn’t quite here. She moved her hand slowly as she pushed herself closer. It was her turn.  
  
Futaba took her free hand and wrapped it behind his head. She used her hand to guide his mouth towards her and she continued to pleasure him. She could feel his body tense with every movement.  
  
Futaba had never seen him like this. She had complete control of her boyfriend as he pressed his lips against hers over and over. She felt him pulsing with each stroke of her hand and she could hear him softly whisper her name between kisses. She could get used to this.  
  
Futaba broke their kiss and began to explore the rest of his body with her lips. As she did she finally got a good look at what Akira had been doing with his hands. Was that a condom wrapper? Where had he gotten that? Questions for later. She filed that particular curiosity away as she focused on his increasingly warm body.  
  
His hand found her shoulder and she felt him push her onto her back. She watched as he climbed on top of her and he re-asserted control. She had been enjoying her new power, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t dreamed of this exact position. Now that she was actually in the position, she had to agree with her subconscious, he was very attractive from this angle.  
  
He had slipped the condom on at some point, probably while she was admiring the rest of his body. He bent down and kissed her softly. “Are you ready?” She heard the question, but she was so lost in the moment that it took a moment for her brain to register he had said anything at all. After a brief silent moment she finally nodded. He nodded in return and gave her another gentle kiss. She reached down until she found him in-between her legs. She slowly guided him forward until she felt him press against her. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her breathing became heavy.  
  
He was inside her. Her voice escaped her lips as she felt him push deeper. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his body as she felt the sudden surge of pain and pleasure mix together. She dug her nails into his back and he let out a gasp of pain.  
  
She didn’t realize when he had stopped, but her breath was ragged and she could feel sweat drip off her body. Akira had a worried look on his face as he stared down at her.  
  
“Are you-“ Before Akira could finish his sentence she nodded.  
  
“Yes, I want this. Just… go slow okay?” She gave him a weak smile, but he nodded. She felt him push deeper inside her and she bit her lip, but she kept nodding at Akira to continue. A moment later she felt him pull out before pushing back in. With each thrust she could feel the pain slowly disappear until she was no longer biting her lip.  
  
Futaba’s voice began to moan with each thrust as he reached behind her head and ran his hand through her hair. He lightly grabbed her hair and pulled back as she whispered his name. He bent down and bit her neck as he pushed all the way inside her.  
  
“Futaba…” his moans only spurred her on even more as she realized she was already trying to match his rhythm. Her hands ran up his back and slid into his hair. She felt herself giving in to the pleasure as she lost all control off her voice.  
  
“Akira! Yes… oh please don’t stop!” Her voice rang out and echoed around the room as she desperately tried to move him deeper inside her. She needed him. She wanted him in every way and she wanted him to always be hers. He gave her a hard thrust and her whole body shook from pleasure. A feeling was starting to build up inside of her as he moved faster. “I love you so much! I want all of you!”  
  
“Futaba I can’t-“ His body shook as he tried to speak, but it looked like he was having a hard time completing a thought much less speaking. Not that she was doing much better.  
  
She suddenly felt his hand grip her legs and push up. He now had her legs held up in the air with both of his hands and she could feel him pushing deeper and harder than ever. Her hands fell to the bed and she gripped the sheets beneath her. She could feel him pulsing inside of her.  
  
“Futaba I’m going to cum!” The very words pushed her to her limit and she felt her body begin to feel almost weightless. His thrusts became erratic and she didn’t realize when she started moaning his name and begging him to finish. With one final thrust she felt a pressure build up inside of her as he released.  
  
Her vision blurred and her body shook as pleasure washed over her body. She reached up and pulled Akira into a deep kiss as they finished around one another.  
  
Futaba didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but she eventually started to feel her muscels ache and the pleasure dim from a body tingling experience to a dim feeling moving throughout her. Despite the sudden wave of exhaustion, she didn’t want to part. She felt a hunger to keep him against her like this for as long as possible.  
  
When he finally separated their lips she couldn’t stop herself from pouting. He gave her a weary smile as he let her legs softly fell back onto the mattress. She felt him reluctantly separate from her body and she felt one last wave of pleasure, causing her to shiver. He bent over and kissed her on her forehead, before walking away. Futaba wanted to protest, but she was so tired she could hardly speak. She knew she had to get up and get dressed, but the cool winter air felt so nice.  
  
The bed shifted suddenly and she opened her eyes to see Akira lifting her up. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss as he held her close. She felt him slowly place her down on the bed once again, before he broke their kiss and laid next to her.  
  
“I love you.” She had said that so many times this night and so many times before now, but she had never felt like this before. His arm wrapped around her stomach as he pulled her in close. She felt him kiss the back of her head several times as she got comfortable against him.  
  
“I should take you home…” She knew he was right, but her body felt so heavy and he felt right. She nodded despite herself, but her heart clearly wasn’t in it. She felt like she must have had the goofiest smile on her face. She heard him softly laugh as he tightened his grip on her. “Maybe just a bit longer then.”  
  
_ _ _  
  
The warm sunlight was what stirred Akira from his slumber. He shifted as he nuzzled his head against Futaba…. Futaba? Oh no.  
  
Akira opened his eyes to see a slumbering red head pressed against his naked body. Panic began to set in as he realized he had never brought her home last night. Sojiro was going to kills him, and Futaba to a lesser extent.  
  
He moved to wake her, but stopped as he noticed the way the light bounced off of her hair. It was like she was on fire, which was exactly the way he felt when he was around her. He smiled and laid back down. Just a little longer.  
  
When they had first met Akira had thought Futaba was a rather strange girl. She was annoying, refusing to talk except over text, her room was a disaster, she was hardly able to do anything that involved other people. Yet the more they talked the more beautiful she became. The more he watched her work the more he realized she was a genius. Till finally he had left for Hawaii for a school trip. He was gone for three days and the only thing he could think about was her. How was she? Was she happy alone? Did she eat well? Ever since then he has never stopped thinking about her.  
  
Akira smiled as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. He loved her more than she could ever realize.  
  
This certainly wasn’t how he had planned last night to go. When Ryuji had slipped him that condom the night before, he thought he was just being crass as always. He felt like he should thank him, but Akira knew that would basically be admitting what had happened. The last thing he needed was Ryuji screaming at the top of his lungs that he and Futaba had ‘gotten it on’.  
  
He allowed himself some time to enjoy the sight of her before he sighed. He had to get up and face the music. But, just because he needed to get yelled at that didn’t mean that she had to. He quietly moved himself off the bed and just as quietly dressed himself. Once he had pulled his jacket on he turned back to look at Futaba once more. Her beautiful form gave him the strength he would need. He nodded to himself before heading downstairs.  
  
The café was empty save for Sojiro who was currently cooking his famous curry behind the bar. As he walked into the open Sojiro stopped stirring the pot to look up at Akira. His eyes were dark and there was a coldness to them. Well at least Akira knew how he was going to die. Boiling hot curry to the face.  
  
“Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready.” That was… not the reaction he was expecting. Akira took the closest seat and sat in silence. He was willing to defend himself, but he figured it was best to let his enemy make the first move. Akira shook his head, he sounded like his old Phantom Thief self.  
  
A long moment of silence passed between the two men before Sojiro finally spoke up. “So… I noticed that Futaba’s shoes were not in the house this morning. She wouldn’t happen to be upstairs, would she?” There was an edge to his voice and for a brief moment Akira considered lying about his girlfriend’s whereabouts. He eventually decided against it.  
  
“Yeah… she’s still sleeping.” Akira’s voice was as cool and calm as always. A shock for even himself to be sure. Sojiro sighed and started stirring the curry once more. Okay so Sojiro was biding his time. Waiting for Akira to let his guard down before he flew at him with a knife. Akira shook his head again and told himself to stop assuming the worst.  
  
“Look.” Sojiro’s words brought Akira out of his reverie and he snapped to his attention. “I know you are moving here soon. You made top grades in highschool so I have no doubt you passed the entrance exam.” The sudden praise was… also unexpected, “I’m no fool. I knew she would eventually start staying with you and well…” Sojiro seemed to be struggling for words. His face was caught between rage and understanding, and Akira had no idea what to expect. He let out a heavy sigh before continuing, “I was young like you once. I know what young boys and girls do. I just ask that… if you do, you two are careful. You understand.” Sojiro’s gaze locked onto Akira.  
  
“Of course!” Akira’s reply came out a bit quicker than he had intended, but he was simply surprised. He did not expect the conversation to go this direction.  
  
“Also,” Sojiro’s voice suddenly became harsh and Akira had to force himself not to jump back, “If this ever happens again under my roof I will either throw you out into the street or stab you. Whichever is easier.” Akira felt the old man’s rage fill the room and he had to stop himself from getting into a defensive position. Old habits die hard he supposed. Akira nodded and Sojiro sighed.  
  
“Well if we are clear then will you please go get my daughter?” Akira let himself smile slightly before standing. Before he could even make it two steps however, a loud series of thuds sounded form the stairway. Futaba suddenly rounded the corner in a panic.  
  
“Sojiro don’t kill him! It was my fault!” Futaba’s voice rang out through the café and both men stood there slightly stunned. Futaba took a quick moment to look between her father and her boyfriend before a look of confusion appeared on her face. “Y-y-you’re not dead!?” Her voice was lined with surprise and Akira couldn’t help but laugh. He also swore that he could have seen a small smile appear on Sojiro’s face.  
  
“Nope, everything is fine. Though we probably shouldn’t have you sleep over again.” Akira winked at the beautiful woman standing before him and smiled. She looked between the two of them once more before she gave him her own smile.  
  
“Sojiro!” Futaba turned to her father as he looked up from his cooking. “I HUNGER!”


End file.
